Many companies currently offer graphical user interface (GUI) applications. GUI applications may include add-on applications, such as toolbars, to improve the user interface for an application, such as a web browser. Oftentimes, these add-on applications provide functionality that is not available in existing applications. For example, an add-on toolbar for a web browser may permit a user to perform a search right from the toolbar, permit terms to be highlighted on a web page, provide pop-up protection, and do other things to assist the user in finding information of interest.
Users currently download add-on applications to a user device as a complete binary code package that may be designated by a version number (e.g., version “1.0”). When updates to the add-on application are necessary, the add-on application provider may compile one or more improvements as a version upgrade (e.g., version “1.1”) that can be downloaded by users to replace the previous version of the add-on application.